In recent years, portable terminals connectable to the Internet such as portable telephones and smartphones have become common, and accordingly real-time information delivery services using the Internet have become common.
For example, there is a service that offers real-time delivery of a video that is being recorded by a video recorder terminal such as a portable terminal equipped with a camera. The live video that is being recorded by a video recorder terminal is transmitted from the video recorder terminal to a delivery server, and the delivery server delivers the live video to a viewer terminal. This service allows the user of the viewer terminal to view the live video in real time at a distant location.
In such a real-time information delivery service, several information delivery technologies have been proposed to realize delivery of content such as a video that is being recorded at the location desired by the user of the viewer terminal (e.g. see Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2).
According to the approach discussed in Patent Literature 1, the delivery server first acquires from a requester terminal a delivery request specifying a desired location for content creation. The delivery server then provides a notification of the delivery request to an accepter terminal near the desired location, selected from among accepter terminals that would accept the content creation. The accepter terminal creates the content at the desired location specified in the delivery request, and transmits the content to the delivery server. The delivery server is thus capable of delivering content created at any location desired by the requester terminal.
According to the approach discussed in Patent Literature 2, upon acquisition of the delivery request including the desired location of the content creation from the requester terminal, the delivery server presents information about the accepter terminals near the desired location to the requester terminal. The requester terminal selects the accepter terminal based on the information thus presented, and the delivery server provides a notification of the delivery request to the accepter terminal thus selected. The accepter terminal creates the content at the desired location specified in the delivery request, and transmits the content to the delivery server. The delivery server is thus capable of delivering content created at any location desired by the requester terminal.